


today is just another day

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: title is from the wonderful paul mccartney





	

In a lot of ways, Dennis leaving is her dream come true. For her entire life he's been there dragging her down, a presence she can't shake.

The night he leaves, they blow up the Range Rover before drinking to celebrate, something which ends up with the four of them passed out in Dee's bed.

Charlie and Frank and curled up on one side of her while Mac is on the other. Frank’s snoring sounds like a goddamn chainsaw but she's so drunk she doesn't care. Before she finally falls asleep, she thinks she hears Mac crying.

Dee wakes up to Mac’s disgusting morning breath in her face. _At least nobody shit the bed_ , she thinks.

She looks up and the ceiling and feels nothing. Her twin brother is on his way to North Dakota and it's everything she'd hoped for since high school but she doesn't feel happy and she doesn't feel sad.

“What's for breakfast Dee?”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the wonderful paul mccartney


End file.
